


Santa Crisis

by WashiWashiMonster



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Fluff, What if shit doesnt happen once, non canon for fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-20 10:04:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13144356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WashiWashiMonster/pseuds/WashiWashiMonster
Summary: What if instead of shit going down, Otonokizaka isn't attacked, Honoka doesn't run away and pass out and everyones happy and alive for christmas break?Based in the univers of Road to despair, but not part of the story.Maki discovers that christmas is the next day and that they haven't prepared yet. Shenanigans ensue





	1. Santa needs to come

Nico sat down next to her siblings in what used to be a hallway and now is a cafeteria   
"Hey big sis?"  
Cocoa looked up to her older sister, noting how tired she looked. How tired they all looked even  
"Hm?"  
"Isn't it Christmas soon?"  
Nico thought for a second, counting down on her fingers since the last time she had looked at a calendar. While her family wasn't Christian, they had celebrated each year, to the best of their abilities as it spread a bit of joy through the family  
"Huh. In fact it's tomorrow"  
"What's tomorrow?"  
A certain redhead interrupted as she sat next to Nico  
"Christmas"  
She replied curtly, not sure of where their relationship stood. They weren't strangers anymore surely, and had survived a bit together but she hardly knew anything about Maki  
Taking a bite from her boiled potato, she almost spit it out as the redheads voice filled the room  
"WHAT?!"  
Confused, the Yazawa clan looked at the, now very nervous looking Maki  
"B-But we haven't prepared anything! We can't even make cookies for Santa! Oh my god how will he know we're here?! What if he's dead?! AND WE DONT EVEN HAVE A CHIMNEY!"  
The outburst left Nico speechless, which was quite a rare occurrence   
"Santa...?"  
Cotarou inquired slowly   
"But he's not-!"  
Cocoro clamped her hand around her sister Cocoas mouth   
"It's a crime to say that!"  
Maki blinked in confusion   
"To say what?"  
"Nothing! Nothing at all!"  
All four Yazawas burst out, although Cotarou barely got through the word Nothing and Nico was almost cracking up and only thinly veiled her grin  
"How about we make a big Christmas party then?"  
A new voice sounded from another desk, converted to table  
"Did nobody ever tell you that eavesdropping is impolite?"  
Nozomi giggled in amusement   
"I can't say I was eavesdropping when you're voice was hearable on the other side of the school"  
And sure enough, every resident of the cafeteria, namely Ruby, Dia, Hanamaru, Mari, Eli, Nozomi and Honoka.   
"That's actually a great idea, Zura!"  
"Well then, let's make sure to make the biggest party ever. We need something to lighten our spirits."  
Eli smiled over at Maki  
"And don't worry, we'll make sure Santa knows we're here"

 

\---

Rin smiled happily as she finished the last stroke of luminescent paint. The school had usually not stocked in such an unusual item, but Kotori had insisted after Halloween that her mother should keep the leftover paint  
On the roof now, In large letters was scrawled  
"SANTA LANDING PAD"  
"Nya...that should do. Now Santa knows we're here"  
Of course, she knew he wasn't real, but for the sake of the event she gladly went back to her childhood beliefs  
Looking down into the courtyard she could see Kotori and Umi hanging string lamps around the bare cherry tree. It wasn't as nice, but not like they could be picky  
"Who would've thought Maki chan believes in Santa nya"

\---

"Finally! The entire feast is done"  
Nico stood proudly over her creation, which consisted mostly of various ways to make potatoes  
She had fried, with what little oil they had, baked with difficulty, boiled and of course mashed  
The meal also sported carrots and meat, which Umi had hunted. Squirrels weren't exactly ideal as a food source, but if Umi could kill five, Nico will gladly cook it  
"To bad we don't have tomatoes"  
she muttered to herself  
"Why's that?"  
Honoka asked from her own corner of the Kitchen, where she was attempting to make sugar out of a certain root, so she could make a dessert of some kind  
"I heard Maki likes them a lot. But it's completely out of season for them, so they aren't growing now.."  
"Why do you care? Didn't you complain for like three hours about this?"  
Hanayo almost whispered as she was cutting what few vegetables they had  
"I..I guess I want to see at least one little kid light up when Santa comes.."  
"What do you mean? You have three siblings Nico chan"  
"I do..but my family was to poor to have a Santa that brings gifts each year. Everyone got maybe one present from mom, sometimes it was communal. So we never had a Santa.."  
Nico half muttered as she continued to overmash some potatoes  
"Oh that's adorable Nico chan! But how come you complained then?"  
"Never seen a Hypocrite before Ayase?"  
Eli laughed as she finished making a stew and set it out to cool in the courtyard  
"Course I have. I fallowed the American election"

\---

Nozomi smiled to herself as she finished wrapping presents with Hanamaru, Yoshiko and Riko. The gifts weren't phenomenal but given their situation, they didn't have much of a choice in that. On all of them, Dia, who had a surprisingly nice Handwriting, wrote "From Santa for..."  
And then inserted the name of each recipient  
Next to her, Ruby and You were making a Santa suit from old fabric scrap pieces   
and Kanan expertly wrapped a bow around each parcel  
And to top it off, Yukiho and Alisa were busy with the Yazawa siblings, discount Nico, with making small stockings for each person   
"That makes.. 23!"  
"Finally! I thought my fingers would fall off zura"  
"Even fallen angels have a limit of how much tape and paper they can touch"  
They laughed as the two sank to the ground, acting passed out  
"Where ever is Maki anyway? Who is keeping her busy?"  
"Don't worry, Mari is onto it"  
Kanan laughed  
"Maki will be occupied until tomorrow morning"

\---

"You sure this is a good idea?"  
Maki looked skeptically to her new friend, who now was wielding a sledge hammer  
"Ya wanted a shiny chimney no? This is the fasted way!"  
She grinned and let the hammer fall, a resounding bang and a dent in the roof being the result  
"Cmon, it's better than nothing!"  
Sighing Maki nodded and grabbed her own hammer, and swinging it down onto the roof, slowly chipping away at it  
"I hope this is all worth it and Santa does come"


	2. A promise

Nico groaned as she rolled around on the makeshift bed, that she shared with Maki, almost falling off as she noticed the laters absence.  
"Where did slanty eyes go..?"  
Getting up, she quickly brushed out her quite greasy hair with disgust and tied it into her usual twintails, not bothering to get out of her nightgown.  
Walking down to the main hall, where the "chimney", namely the big hole that spanned all three stories was located, she spotted the redhead, sound asleep on a pile of presents.  
"Maki?"  
She squatted down next to her and poked her cheek, causing the redhead to mutter something about Santa and turn over, facing away from her.  
"Maaaaki~"  
She said in a sing song voice as she grinned, when she spotted Rin and Hanayo emerge from their room, running towards the presents.  
"Maki chan! Maki chan santa came!"  
Groaning tiredly Maki finally blinked her eyes open, moodiness completely disappearing as she looked around at the gifts.  
"Whaaa!! So it wasn't a dream!! I saw Santa and he came!"  
The rest blinked in confusion as the redhead jumped up and down excitedly, giving her emotions completely free reign.  
"Cmon cmon everybody! Wake up! It's Christmas!"  
She screamed as she ran across all doors, knocking on the loudly.  
"C-Could it be.."  
Rin began  
"That Maki isn't a Tsundere on Christmas..?"  
Nico finished confusedly.  
While she had seen this cute side of Maki the night before, as she had stayed awake and the only way to get her to sleep was to stuff Eli into a Santa suit and her and Ruby into very Humiliating elf costumes, she had just assumed that Maki was so happy and dazzling because she thought they were Santa.  
Slowly, one by one, the members of the large group gathered around, each carrying some presents of their own.  
Kanan gave Mari a new piece of Jewelry, apparently she had been holding onto it since the beginning of all this.  
Hanamaru gifted Yoshiko a new crow feather and got a book in return.  
All in all it was a pleasant sight to see everyone smiling and exchanging gifts.  
Kotori had made everybody small dolls of themselves, although notably and, disturbingly as Nico thought, many had a drop of blood on it, from where she got that, was anyones guess.  
Walking up to Maki, who was cuddling a large teddy bear she had received from Santa.  
"Is this a nice Christmas Maki?"  
"Yeah..I love Christmas over anything. This is perfect, seeing everyone so happy and caught in the Christmas spirit"  
"I agree..hey I got you something"  
Nico smiled and handed the bewildered looking redhead a small parcel.  
"I..I thought as we already share a room..I might as well get you something.."  
She smiled shyly and looked away as the redhead carefully opened the package, protruding a small chain, with a heart attached to it.  
"Where did you get this..?"  
She asked tentatively.  
"I got a few pieces of Jewelry on my last errand run before this broke out...I-I thought a red heart would work well with your hair so.."  
She stopped short as she was enveloped in a tight hug. "Thanks so much Nico! But..now I feel silly that I didn't get you anything"  
Returning the embrace, Nico smiled contently.  
"That's fine, you can repay me with another non material gift."  
"And that is?"  
"Stay alive..for as long as this nightmare prolongs"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it was two days, sue me

**Author's Note:**

> Heres some Christmas fluff, Chapter two will be out by tomorrow. And no I havent forgotten bout heart of Ice


End file.
